vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore 'ist einer der männlichen Hauptpersonen von The Vampire Diaries. Er ist ein 165 Jahre alter Vampir. Stefan ist ein Mitglied der Salvatore-Familie. Biografie Früheres Leben 1847 Stefan ist am 5 November 1847 als Sohn von Giuseppe Salvatore und einer nicht namentlich genannten Mutter in Mystic Falls geboren worden. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Damon Salvatore , der damals sein bester Freund war bis beide sich in Katherine Pierce verliebten und diese beide in Vampire verwandelte. Darauf schwor Damon Stefan die Ewigkeit zur Hölle zu machen. 1864 & 1865 thumb|left|Stefan und Damon 1864 Nachdem Katherine Stefan gezeigt hatte was sie ist, hatte er Angst bekommen, aber Katherine bezirzte ihn seine Angst zu vergessen und dieser schwor ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren. Dann aber versuchte er mit ihrem Vater zu reden, weil dieser eine Schlacht gegen die Vampire führen wollte und erklärte ihm das vielleicht nicht alle Vampire böse seien wie man sagte. Guiseppe schöpfte Misstrauen und mischte seinem Sohn Eisenkraut in sein Getränk, welches dazu führte, dass Katherine zusammenbrach als sie ihn später biss. Damon war vollkommen am Boden zerstört und wütend auf Stefan, weil dieser Versprochen hatte ihrem Vater nichts zu erzählen. Doch es änderte sich alles.. Seines Bruders wegen, half er Damon Katherine zu befreien, doch noch währenddessen wurden sie erschossen und starben. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, erzählte Emily Bennett ihm das er sich in der Verwandlung befände, weil Katherine ihn seit Wochen dazu bezirzt hatte ihr Blut zu trinken und damit, falls er starb, als Vampir zurückkehren würde. Auch Damon hatte ihr Blut getrunken, allerdings freiwillig. thumb|Giuseppe stirbt Er wollte seinem Vater noch Lebewohl sagen, weil er beschlossen hatte kein Blut zu trinken und damit endgültig zu sterben. Als Giuseppe ihm sagt, dass er erschossen wurde, fragt Stefan, ob er dort war. Sein Vater sagt ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht, dass er derjenige war, der sie erschossen hat. Dann versucht er erneut Stefan zu töten dieser aber ersticht ihn aus versehen. Sofort versucht Stefan zu helfen, kann aber dem Geruchs des Blutes nicht widerstehen und trinkt das Blut seines Vaters. Seine Verwandlung ist somit abgeschlossen. Stefan kehrt mit einer jungen Frau zu Damon zurück, welchen er überredet ihr Blut zu trinken. Nachdem die Verwandlung vollendet war, schwört er Stefan, das es für ihn eine Ewigkeit der Qual werden würde, später stellte sich heraus das Damon ihn so sehr hasst, weil Katherine auch Stefan verwandelt hatte. Stefan begann wenige Zeit nach seiner Verwandlung die Gründermitglieder zu töten, für das was sie Katherine angetan hatten. Unter ihnen war auch Jonathan Gilbert , welcher aber zurück kam wegen des Gilbert-Ringes. Unkontrolliert trank er Blut und manipulierte auch Frauen dazu mit ihm zu kommen, um von ihnen zu trinken und sie zu töten. Damon versuchte ihm zu helfen, scheiterte aber. thumb|Lexi hilft Stefan Eines Nachts ernährte er sich von Sterbenden aus dem Krieg, die in einem Lager versorgt wurden. Dann erregte eine Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit, verfolgte sie und versuchte sie anzugreifen, aber sie überwältigte ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Sie war ein Vampir und ihr Name war Alexia Branson. Er nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause, wo sie dann die toten jungen Frauen, von denen er sich ernährt hatte, sah und sie feststellte das er nur die schlechten Seiten eines Vampires kannte. Sie brachte ihm bei, wieder zu fühlen, zeigte ihm die andere Seite ein Vampir zu sein und sie wurden beste Freunde. 1912-1922 1912 kehrte er zur Beerdigung eines Verwandten nach Mystic Falls zurück. Damon zeigt ihm von SageermunterterneutdiebösenSeiten eines Vampirs. So thumb|left|225px|Stefan und Rebekah schaffte es Stefan nicht zu der Zeit sauber zu bleiben, denn laut Klaus hat er 1917 ein ganzes Migranten-Dorf nieder gemetzelt. Er wurde der "Ripper von Monterrey" von ein paar Vampiren genannt, weil er seine Opfer voller unkontrollierter Blutlust auseinander riss. 1922 reiste er nach Chicago wo er dann auch Klaus, die Freunde wurden und Klaus ihn sogar als so etwas wie einen Bruder bezeichnete, und Rebekah traf. Stefan entwickelte Gefühle für Rebekah aber sie konnten nicht lange zusammen sein, denn als ein Angriff auf die beiden geführt worden war, manipulierte Klaus Stefan das er sich nicht an die beiden erinnern konnte bis er es ihm sagte. 1953 Um 1935 fand Lexi ihn wieder in seiner Ripper-Verfassung und brachte ihn wieder von Menschenblut runter. Stefan brauchte ca. 30 Jahre um komplett von seiner Abhängigkeit befreit zu sein. Lexi war dabei, als er nackt in den Trevibrunnen (Rom) sprang und sich auf der Fackel der Freiheitsstatue betrunken hat. Außerdem ist "Wanted dead or alive" von Bon Jovi ein gemeinsames Lied der beiden. Stefan und Lexi hatten ein "irres Wochenende" mit Bon Jovi, manipulierten ihn aber um dieses zu vergessen. 1953 1953 hatte er seinen früheren Onkel, Joseph Salvatore besucht, der starb. 'Staffel Eins In Staffel Eins kehrt Stefan als Schüler zurück an die Mystic Falls High School. Er will Elena näher kennen lernen, da sie Katherine zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. In der Pilot-Folge begegnen sie sich das erste Mal, als Elena nach einem Gespräch mit Jeremy vor der Jungen Toilette mit Stefan zusammen stößt.thumb|left|Stefan und Elena treffen sich auf dem Friedhof. Stefan ist in Mystic Falls, Virginia, geboren und ist gerade wieder zurück gezogen. Während seines Aufenthaltes wohnt er bei seinem Neffen Zach, der eigentlich älter aussieht als Stefan selbst, in der alten Salvatore Pension. (Er wurde auf dem Salvatore Anwesen geboren.) Nach der Begegnung in der Schule und Blickkontakt während des Unterrichts, treffen sie erneut auf dem Mystic Falls Friedhof aufeinander, wo Elena das Grab ihrer Eltern besuchte und Stefan ebenfalls das Grab Verwandter. Als Stefan auf Elenas Verletzung, die sie sich vorher zugezogen hatte, anspricht, wird er das erste Mal wieder mit dem Blutdurst nach Menschen Blut konfrontiert. Weiter besucht er mit Elena den Grill und lernt Bonnie und Matt kennen. Er trägt einen verzauberten Lapis Lazuli Ring, der es ihm erlaubt bei Tageslicht herumzulaufen. Und laut Caroline Forbes, die ihn während des Unterrichts ausfragte, ist seine Lieblingsfarbe Blau. Nach Carolines offensichtlichem Interesse, sagt er ihr aber, dass niemals etwas zwischen ihnen passieren würde. Stefan trinkt nur Tierblut, anders als sein Bruder Damon, der sich von menschlichem Blut ernährt. Genauso wie seine beste Freundin Lexi, die 234 Jahre älter ist als er. Allerdings trinkt Lexi gespendetes Blut aus Blutbeuteln. Lexi besuchte ihn jeden Tag an seinem Geburtstag (162 Kerzen). An diesem Tag erlaubt er sich nicht immer so nachdenklich zu sein und mit Lexi Spaß zu haben. Als Lexi von Damon getötet wird, denkt er sogar darüber nach seinen Bruder zu töten. thumb|left|Stefan schenkt Elena eine Kette mit Eisenkraut Seine Beziehung zu Elena wird immer intensiver. Er rettete sie bei dem Autounfall auf der Wickery Bridge, kam aber zu spät um auch ihre Adoptiveltern zu retten. In "Die Nacht des Kometen" küssen sie sich das erste Mal vor dem Salvatore Anwesen. Um sie vor Manipulation durch andere Vampire, unter anderem auch durch Damon, zu schützen, schenkt er ihr eine Kette mit Eisenkraut. Erst als ein älterer Mann glaubt Stefan von früher zu kennen, wird Elena misstrauisch und findet schließlich heraus, dass Stefan und Damon Vampire sind. Nach einigen Tagen ohne Kontakt, versucht Stefan Elena von sich fernzuhalten, in der Meinung sie damit zu schützen. Doch Elena möchte mit Stefan zusammen sein. 'Staffel Zwei' Katherine ist zurück und behauptet für ihn zurück gekommen zu sein, aber das glaubt Stefan nicht und hält zu Elena, was Katherine manchmal auf die Palme bringt. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder Damon wird besser und am Ende der Staffel opfert er sein Leben für seinen Bruder, indem er sich Klaus ausliefert und seinem Drang nach Blut nachgibt. Ob er dabei Elena verliert? 'Staffel Drei' In Geburtstag suchen Stefan und Klaus einen Werwolf namens Ray Sutton sie versuchen es zuerst in einem haus inthumb|200px|Klaus findet Ray. Tennessee, dort treffen sie auf zwei mädchen, nachdem sie ihm gesagt haben wo Ray Sutton gerade ist sagt Klaus ihm er soll sie beide töten. Sie treffen Ray in seiner lieblings Bar, sie wollen von ihm wissen wo sein Rudel ist, da Werwölfe nicht Manipulierbar sind müssen sie ihn zwingen es ihnen zu sagen. Klaus will kurz zurück nach Mystic falls weil Damon eine spur von ihn aufgennomen hat Stefan bietet Klaus an das er geht um das zu regeln und Klaus gestattet, nachdem Stefan in Mystic falls angekommen war trifft er auf Andie Star, nachdem Damon dazu gekommen ist tötet er sie, als warnung (Manipulation). Nachdem Klaus ihn sein Blut gegeben hat tötet er ihn, sodass er ein Hybrid werden wird. In der 3. Staffel verbündet sich Stefan mit Klaus und wird zu einem Ripper, aber er hat immer noch starke Gefühle für Elena. Er schafft es sich von Klaus abzuwenden und wieder zu Elena zurückzukehren, die hat aber auch schon etwas mit Damon angefangen, der Kampf von 1864 scheint wieder von vorne anzufangen. Staffel Vier In Growing Pains wacht Elena auf - als Vampir in der Verwandlung. Stefan hat mit riesigen Schuldgefühlen zu thumb|270pxkämpfen, weil er Matt und nicht Elena gerettet hat und sie sich jetzt in einen Vampir verwandelt. Es hilft ihm auch nicht, als Damon ihn dann die ganze Zeit dafür anschwärzt. Er weiß was Elena jetzt durch mach und auch wenn Elena immer beteuert, dass es ihm gut geht, weiß er, dass es nicht Stimmt. Elena ist oben, weil es da dunkel ist doch sie kommt runter und sieht wie Stefan von Deputis und Pastor Young umzingelt ist. Stefan wird mit Rebekah gefangen genommen und bald kommt Elena dazu als Pastor Young merkt, dass sie garkein Mensch mehr thumb|leftist. Elena leidet und stirbt fast, weil sie noch kein Blut getrunken hat und Stefan weiß das und hat totala Schulgefühle. Er ruft immer wieder Deputies und verlangt, dass sie Elena rauslasen, doch das Resultat ist nur, dass Stefan mit Holzkugeln abgeschossen wird. Stefan sagt Elena, dass er sie Liebt und auch Elena sagt es ihm, und erzählt ihm, dass sie auf der Brücke war, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Als sie sagt, dass es scheiße ist, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann sagt er, dass er lächelt. Rebekah sieht das natürlich auch und hilft Stefan einen Deputie umzubringen damit Elena sein Blut trinken kann. Sie schaffen es und Elena trinkt endlich Blut. Sie kommen alle frei. Später sitzt Stefan mit Elena auf dem Dach und er gibt ihr einen Tageslichtring, sie erzählt ihm, dass sie jetzt für immer mit ihm zusammen sein kann, wenn sie will. thumb|left|210pxIn Memorial wachen Stefan und Elena zusammen auf. Stefan führt Elena tiefer in den Wald, und sie sehen ein Reh das Gras isst. Stefan sagt Elena sie soll die Augen schließen, so dass Stefan das Reh fangen kann, sodass sich Elena ernähren kann. Elena ernährt sich ohne das Reh zu töten. Obwohl Elena von ihrem allerersten Trinken überfordert ist, ermutigt Stefan Elena, dass, obwohl es schwer war, sie es getan hat. Stefan ermutigt sie, dass sie durchkommen wird und dass alles okay sein wird. Elena verschwindet zwischen den Streit von Stefan und Damon wegen einer Unstimmigkeit. Elena kann sehen, dass Damon nicht überzeugt davon ist, dass sie sich von Tierblut ernährt und nicht von menschen blut. Damon lässt Elena wieder wissen, dass sie ein Vampir ist und sie sollte auch einer sein.Stefan und Elena sind in den Wäldern zusammen und Stefan versucht Elena bei zu bringen wie man in einem Wald Tiere jagt. Allerdings ist Elena von Stefan Umarmung und berühren und ihr überwältigendes Gefühl von Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nach Stefan abgelenkt. Elena beschreibt Stefan Berührungen, als ob er jeden einzelnen Nerv ihres Körpers berührt was bedeutet, dass sie Stefans Berührungen elektrisierend findet. Stefan erzählt Elena, dass, wenn man ein Vampir ist, alles erhöht wird , also ihre Emotionen, ihr Geruch,der Klang, ihr Geschmack und Berührung. Sie fangen an sich zu küssen und sind kurz davor miteinander zu Schlafen, als Elena davon läuft und sich übergibt. Wieder zurück im Anwesen der Salvatores, feiern die beiden die, wie Stefan glaubt, geglückte Jagd. Später kümmert sich Stefan um Tyler , der von dem Vampirjäger Connor Jordan angeschossen wurde. Die Kugeln können Vampire vernichten und Stefan verätzt sich die Hand als er die Kugelthumb|248px|Die Holzkugel mit Symbol anfässt, um zu sehen was für Symbole eingraviert wurden. Er hält sie für Hexenschrift, also geht er zu Bonnie , die ihn zum ersten Mal in ihr Haus lässt und umarmt sie, weil sie den Tod ihrer Großmutter noch einmal durchlebt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es keine Hexenschrift ist. Vor der Gedenkfeier sieht er Damon und Elena und bemerkt auch den Blutbeutel, bevor Damon ihn zurück in seine Tasche legen kann. Elena geht wieder in die Kirche, ohne mit Stefan zu reden. Er stellt Damon zur Rede, welcher meint, dass man Elena nicht zurück halten sollte, sondern sie die Kontrolle verlieren zulassen, weil jeder Vampir es einmal tut und die beiden Brüder sie so umso früher zurück holen können. Stefan ist dagegen. Er ist gekränkt, als sein Bruder ihm erzählt, dass Elena seit Tagen kein Blut bei sich behalten kann und auch von ihm getrunken hat. In der Kirche redet er mit Tyler und Caroline darüber, ob er es für schlau halte in der Öffenlichkeit zu sein, wenn ein Vampirjäger hinter ihm her ist. Tyler will bleiben. Also geht Stefan zu Elena, die eine Rede für Pastor Young hält, als Stefan und die anderen Blut riechen, welches von der Decke tropft. Stefan holt Elena vom Rednerpodest und versucht sie zu beruhigen, da sie sich kaum noch vor Hunger kontrollieren kann und nicht aus der Kirche können, da dies eine Falle sei. Nachdem sie sich von Matt ernährt hat und Tyler sich anschießen lässt, damit sie April retten können, sucht Stefan nach Damon, der hinter Connor her ist. Stefan findet nur den verletzten Damon vor und streckt ihm eine Hand aus, um ihm anscheinend hoch zu helfen, schlägt ihn dann aber, für den Blutaustausch mit Elena und lässt ihn dann liegen. Zu Hause stellt er Elena zur Rede, warum sie zu Damon gegangen ist und ihm nicht erzähl hat, das sie kein Blu bei sich behalten kann. Elena dachte, dass Damon verstehen würde. Diese Ausage verletzt Stefan, da sie anscheinend denkt, dass er thumb|left|224pxnicht versteht. Er ist auch wütend, weil sich Elena von Damon ernährt hat, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie tat. Trotzdem kümmert er sich um Elena, sie solle mitkommen. Stefan hat eine kleine Abschiedsfeier vorbereitet, bei der alle eine Laterne anzünden, die Namen der Verstorbenen nennen und endlich trauern können. Er nennt Onkel Zach , Lexi und Alaric. Dann lassen alle ihre Laternen fliegen. Trivia *Stefan war der allererste gezeigte Character. *Er ist der Erzähler der Geschichte:Länger als ein Jahrhunder habe ich im Verborgenen gelebt. Mich im Schatten versteckt. Ganz allein auf der Welt. Bis jetzt. Ich bin ein Vampir. Und das ist meine Geschichte. *Sein Geburtstag ist am 5. November. *Er ist ein Fan von: **F. Scott Fitzgerald, besonders 'Der große Gatsby'. **Seinfeld **Scorsese, Taxi Driver **Musik: ***Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West und einen dieser Miley Cyrus Songs. *Er schreibt Tagebuch. *Er hat ein Bücherregal mit all seinen Tagebüchern, um sich erinnern zu können. *Er mag Kreutzworträtsel. *Er hat eine Harley. *Er sollte ursprünglich Rosalyn Cartwright heiraten, diese starb jedoch an einem Vampirangriff. *Als Mensch wollte er Artzt werden. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. *Er trägt seinen Lapislazuli-Ring rechts und sein Ring ist mit einem S, Damon links und mit einem D. *Er ist Wide-Reciver im Schulfootballteam. *Er kocht gerne und macht seinen eigenen Mozarella. *Er war Giuseppes 'Lieblingssohn'. *Als Mensch besaß er ein Pferd namens Mezanotte. Fähigkeiten Stärken *erhöhte Kraft und Geschwindigkeit *gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung *'Kontrolle über die Gefühle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten *'Manipulation' von Menschen (Urvampire können auch andere Vampire manipulieren). Trägt das Opfer Eisenkraut bei sich oder in der Blutbahn, ist eine Beeinflussung nicht möglich. Wenn ein Urvampir neutralisiert wird, wird die Manipulation aufgehoben. Eine andere Art der Manipulation ist das Beeinflussen der Träume von Vampiren, und diese zu steuern *Vampire können durch ihre gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte auch schwerste Verletzungen, die für Menschen tödlich wären, überleben. *Unsterblichkeit : Vampire sind fast unsterblich. Sie hören nach der Verwandlung auf zu altern und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben. Schwächen *Eine persönliche Schwäche von Stefan ist menschliches Blut. Jedes Mal wenn er menschliches Blut getrunken hat, verfällt er in eine Art Rausch und kann nicht aufhören wahllos Menschen dafür zu töten. Deswegen befindet er sich immer auf einer Tier-Diät. Elena hilft ihm zeitweise jeden Tag ein bisschen ihres Blutes zu trinken, jedoch wird Stefan durch Klaus wieder in eine Art Rausch gedrängt. *'Sonnenlicht' verbrennt Vampire, sobald ihre Haut diesem ausgesetzt wird. Wenn der Vampir vollständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wird, stirbt er binnen einer Minute. Urvampire heilen zwar schnell von den Verbrennungen, sind aber nicht vollständig immun gegen Sonnenlicht (siehe auch Lapislazuli-Kristall). Hexen können einen Ring verzaubern, der es Vampiren ermöglicht, im Sonnenlicht zugehen. *'Eisenkraut' wirkt äußerlich wie Säure für einen Vampir, gerät es in die Blutbahn, wirkt es wie ein Gift bzw. Betäubungsmittel. Bei Urvampiren zeigt es nur begrenzte Wirkung, da auch Eisenkraut-Verletzungen schnell heilen. *'Holzwaffen' verletzen einen Vampir. Trifft man das Herz eines Vampirs, stirbt dieser. Urvampire können nur von einem Holzpfahl, der aus dem Holz der Weißeiche besteht, sterben. Durch diesen Pfahl verbrennen sie und sterben dann. *'Feuer '''tötet Vampire, jedoch nicht Urvampire. *Ein '''Werwolf-Biss' vergiftet einen Vampir, er wird psychotisch, paranoid und stirbt letztendlich. Aufgrund dieser Schwäche streben Vampire schon seit Jahrhunderten die Ausrottung der Werwölfe an. Die einzig bekannte Heilung hierfür ist das Blut des Hybriden Klaus. Für Urvampire sind Werwolf-Bisse nicht tödlich. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *Wenn ein Vampir über längere Zeit kein Blut trinkt, beginnt er zu verhungern, er wird schwach, langsam und beginnt zu Mumifizieren. In diesem Zustand müssen sie verbleiben bis jemand ihnen Blut verabreicht. Auftritte Beziehungen *Stefan und Damon *Elena und Stefan *Stefan, Katherine und Damon *Stefan und Katherine *Stefan, Elena und Damon Abweichungen vom Roman *In den deutschen Übersetzungen von Ingrid Gross lautet sein Name Stefano Salvatore. In den Originalbüchern (Englisch) von L.J. Smith Stefan Salvatore. *Stefan und Damon standen sich nie nah, da Damon Stefan die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter gab. *Stefan und Damon sind in Florenz, Italien geboren *Er ist seit mehr als 600 Jahren ein Vampir. *Im Buch haben er und Damon sich gegenseitig mit Schwertern erstochen, in der Serie werden sie von ihrem Vater erschossen. Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Salvatore-Familie Kategorie:Ripper Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Stub